Longe do Sol
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Naquela noite escura e triste, um homem que fez a escolha errada pagará coma vida o seu erro, mas antes de lhe arrancarema vida, ele percebe porque veio a este mundo. One-shot.


**N/A:** _Primeiro quero só deixar mil desculpas a todos que acompanham minhas fics, sei que ando muito desleixada, mas a faculdade ocupa meu tempo todo. Hoje estava eua ver se avançava com alguma das fics pendentes e encontrei esta pequena fic que escrevi há muito tempo já, muito antes do 7º livro sair. Decidi colocá-la. é um pouco triste mas gosto tanto dela. Um abraço._

Ele saiu. Dois guardas o seguiram. Havia uma multidão esperando por ele. Pessoas que se consideravam boas, caridosas, mas lá no fundo eram tão podres quanto ele. Todas elas tinham vindo á rua para vê-lo receber a sua sentença, vê-lo espernear de dor e ser morto a sangue frio e nenhuma delas iria sentir remorso ou compaixão. Iam observar a vida se esvair do corpo dele sem sentimento algum senão satisfação. E achavam elas que eram melhores que ele.

Ele passou de cabeça baixa por Harry Potter que o olhava cheio de ódio. Ron Wealsey estava ao seu lado, Hermione Granger, e tantos outros Gryffindors que o olhavam satisfeitos. Draco Malfoy iria finalmente receber o castigo que merecia.

A guerra chegara ao fim, Harry Potter destruira os Horcruxes e posteriormente Voldemort. Muitos Devoradores da Morte já haviam sido condenados, ele era dos últimos mas também era dos que recebia a pior sentença. Estranhamente, ele não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito, ou quase nada, ele concluiu ao passar por ela. Não se arrependia de ter torturado até á morte, não sentia nada ao ver o pavor nos olhos das pessoas, não lhe fizera remorso nenhum ver a vida esvair-se dos olhos das suas vitimas. Não se arrependia de ter morto a sangue frio. Não se arrependia de ter destruido famílias, casas. Não se arrependia de se ter unido a Voldemort. Afinal, quando ele tentara encontrar o caminho certo todos o haviam escorraçado, apedrejado. Ninguém o deixara sequer falar.

Mas ele arrependia-se de uma única coisa. Arrependia-se de nunca tê-la tocado, nem sequer um leve roçar. Arrependia-se de nunca ter prestado atenção à maneira como ela ria e como o seu sorriso tinha um som melodioso. Arrependia-se de não ter olhado nos olhos dela, de nunca ter reparado bem naquele brilho que conseguia iluminar qualquer escuridão. Arrependia-se de nunca ter prestado atenção aquele aroma a Primavera que ela deixava atrás de si quando passava, de não ter tirado um minuto da sua vida para admirar a perfeição do corpo dela, e a delicadeza com que os fios ruivos emolduravam a sua face. Arrependia-se de nunca ter dito o quanto ela era bonita, ou como ela conseguia fazer o coração dele, já quase gelado, bater novamente. Era uma sensação tão amarga aquela, o arrependimento. A culpa de nunca ter dito que ele, Draco Malfoy, seria capaz de fazer tudo para fazê-la sorrir para ele uma única vez se ela lhe desse essa chance. Todas as oportunidades que ele tivera para o fazer, estava demasiado ocupado em esconder tudo isso, em interpretar o papel de miúdo mesquinho e fútil. Um papel que nunca lhe custou a interpretar excepto quando estava perto dela. Mas conseguira esconder sempre. Só naquele momento ele sentiu arrependimento. Tantas vezes ele pôde apreciar a beleza dela e ocupava-se em ofendê-la. Tantas vezes. Agora era tarde. E isso invadia o seu ser, tomando conta do seu coração, envenenando o seu sangue, tornando-se numa tortura quase física. Apenas arrependimento... nunca julgou que a dor de nunca ter lutado fosse tão agonizante, nem uma maldição parecia ser tão dolorosa.

Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos castanhos dela fixos nele. Esperou encontrar ódio, mas não encontrou. Procurou durante alguns segundos por algum sinal de satisfação por ele ir a caminho da morte, mas não encontrou nada disso. O que ele encontrou fez o coração dele encolher-se. Ela estava triste, tinha os olhos brilhantes, uma pequena lágrima ameaçava cair. Parecia não conseguir respirar direito e tremia.

Ele não percebeu porquê aquela reacção dela.

Ficou a fixando com olhar inquisidor. Ela não conseguiu manter o olhar firme e baixou a cabeça.

Um dos guardas empurrou-o e ele acabou caindo. Estava muito fraco devido aos longos meses encarcerado dentro de uma cela, passando fome e sede, sendo torturado várias vezes por dia, sendo submetido a feitiços e a Verisaterum. Como se eles não soubessem já o que ele fizera, ele pensou sarcasticamente.

Os guardas pontapearam-no e a multidão começou a gritar e a assobiar, a tentar ofendê-lo.

-Canalha.

-Devorador da Morte.

-Mereces tudo o que te estão fazendo, seu desgraçado!

E muito mais ele ouvia gritarem com ódio. Não conseguiu esconder um sorriso arrogante. Não eram melhores que ele, ninguém ali podia se julgar mais nobre que ele. Todos eles culpavam-no como se nunca tivessem feito nada errado. Acusavam-no de matar a sangue frio, de torturar e sentir satisfação por isso. Mas e eles, que estavam a fazer agora? Não era o mesmo?

O guarda agarrou-o pelos cabelos e puxou-o para cima, forçando-o a colocar-se de pé.

Draco Malfoy deu uma gargalhada diabólica que fez a multidão calar-se. O louro olhou em volta com olhos demoníacos, fixando as faces mais próximas dele, as máscaras que eles ostentavam. Era apenas isso, máscaras de falsidade. Afinal estavam todos ali, com olhares satisfeitos, admirando a agonia dele, sentindo prazer em ver a tortura e a morte de um ser humano. Piores que ele, eram todos eles. Ele não fingia ser o que não era, mas aquelas pessoas que se diziam justas e nobres também tinham a mesma sede por sangue.

A sua gargalhada só atiçou a multidão, como se fossem cães raivosos, famintos, desejosos por carne crua.

Continuou caminhando até á o pequeno palco onde seria ele o protagonista do espectáculo. Ali, acima das cabeças de todos estavam os homens do Ministério, sentados em cadeirões forrados com veludo, com o seu traseiro bem acomodado como se fossem assistir a uma simples peça de teatro. Hipócritas!. No centro estava o próprio Ministro, olhando o Devorador da Morte com um ódio quase desdenhoso.

Draco sorriu-lhe e depois virou-lhe as costas. Fez uma vénia á multidão. As pessoas descontrolaram-se e alguns feitiços foram lançados. Nenhum o tocou. Mais uma vez ele deu uma gargalhada irónica. Acabou caindo ao chão de joelhos sem força, talvez devido ao riso, ou devido aos tormentos que suportara, provavelmente devido a ambos.

A gargalhada que foi assassinada de imediato pela dor que ele encontrou naqueles olhos castanhos. Ela estava a chorar de dor. Ele não percebia porquê. Ela deveria estar satisfeita e zangada como os outros. Ela deveria estar a atirar-lhe feitiços e palavras desdenhosas, não a verter lágrimas que quebravam o pequeno coração de Draco. Não, ela não podia estar a sofrer, não devia, ele não percebia...

Uma chuva leve começou a cair. Uma tempestade aproximava-se. A escuridão da noite era já interrompida por pequenas claridades vindas dos raios ao longe.

-Draco Abraxas Malfoy, acusado de uso de Magia Negra, Maldições Imperdoáveis, torturas e evidentemente de morte de outros feiticeiros e Muggles e provado Devorador da Morte, foi condenado à morte no dia 6 de Junho…- Draco não conseguiu conter um aperto no coração ao ouvir as palavras de Percy Weasley. Ele acabara de fazer 18 anos de idade quando o capturaram, logo depois da queda de Voldemort. Nem conseguiu apagar da sua memória a dor nos olhos da sua mãe quando o haviam levado, certa do futuro do seu filho...pobre Narcissa, suicidara-se ao saber que destino seria dado ao seu querido menino. – … Está aqui presente, perante vós, para receber a sua sentença de morte pela forca, artefacto muggle, escolhido especialmente devido ao grande massacre aos Muggles de Bristol na noite de 13 de Maio, comandado pelo Sr. Malfoy, sob as ordens de Lord Voldemort…

A chuva intensificara-se, os raios caiam cada vez mais próximos. No entanto, Draco parecia alheio ás condições climatéricas ou mesmo ás pessoas que o rodeavam, a voz de Percy tornou-se um sussurro longinquo. Ginevra Weasley começara a abrir caminho por entre a multidão furiosa, tentando alcançar a frente. Parecia desesperada mas não tirava os olhos de Draco.

Ele não pôde conter um sentimento caloroso despertar dentro dele. Havia estado tanto tempo longe do sol, longe da luz, longe de qualquer sentimento que nem conseguia perceber o que era aquilo que fizera pela primeira vez repensar em tudo o que tinha feito.

Ginny conseguira finalmente desenvencilhar-se da multidão e agora tentava subir ao "palco". Todos a olhavam curiosos, uns sem perceber a sua reacção, outros certos de que ela fora tomada por uma dose de ódio e queria castigar pessoalmente o homem que fizera tanto mal á sua família.

Draco, no entanto, via outra coisa nos olhos dela. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao pé do louro, também caiu de joelhos em frente dele, lavada em lágrimas que eram disfarçadas pela chuva.

O que ela fez de seguida surpreendeu todos incluindo o condenado.

Um beijo tão terno que fez Draco ser invadido por uma onda de calor. Sentiu uma paz interior que nunca havia experimentado. Mas ao mesmo tempo um sentimento doloroso. Era como se tivesse na escuridão durante muito tempo e de repente uma luz forte o cegasse.

A chuva era mais intensa do que nunca. A multidão no entanto havia se silenciado. Já nada importava, nem o passado, nem o futuro tão negro que o aguardava... nem as pessoas, nem a sua fraqueza, nem mesmo o facto de ter as mãos atadas atrás das costas pareciam importar. Ela estava ali, estava junto a ele e estava o fazendo sentir uma coisa que ele nunca imaginara ser capaz. Era uma sensação inebriante, calorosa, tranquilizante...

Os lábios de Ginny não pareciam querer afastar-se dos dele, nem ele deixaria. Tentando desesperadamente não perder aquela sensação tão perfeita, aprofundou o beijo. Ela não fez qualquer tentativa de o afastar.

E de repente, foi como se lhe arrancassem o coração do peito... ela estava longe, ele estava a ser puxado para longe dela, para longe da paz...

-Não!!! - ele gritou. Ginny libertou-se de Harry, que a agarrava e correu em direcção a ele, entre gemidos e lágrimas.

-Eu amo-te! - ela sussurrou, abraçando-o como se ele pudesse salva-la de algum perigo que a atormentava, como se ele fosse a sua unica salvação. - Amei-te sempre, fingi sempre mas não posso fingir mais, não quero!

-Não chores, não sofras... dá-me um sorriso... - ele sussurrou. Ginny afastou-se, só um pouco, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. - Sorri para mim, meu amor!

Por momentos julgou que ela não lhe fosse conceder esse pequeno desejo, que o fosse privar da visão mais bela que ele podia ter na sua misera vida, mas não. Ela sorriu e foi o melhor momento da vida dele, nunca ele pudera observar algo tão belo, tão perfeito, tão angelical.

-Ele deve ter conseguido enfeitiçá-la! - alguém gritou e novamente arrancaram a paz da sua vida.

-Não! -Ginny gritava e esperneava enquanto os seus amigos tentavam afastá-la de Draco. Este olhou para ela. Não queria ve-la assim, ela não podia sofrer, não por ele, que tinha feito ele para merecer tal sentimento de alguém tão puro? Nada!

-Obrigado! Deste-me uma razão para ter vivido. Agora posso morrer, e morro feliz. - Draco disse já sentindo a corda seca em torno do seu pescoço.

Os gritos desesperados de Ginny penetravam nos seus ouvidos e cortavam o seu coração em mil pedaços de carne.

Um som seco e ...

O ar não queria chegar-lhe aos pulmões...

O seu coração enfraquecia...

Um frio começou a percorrer o seu corpo...

Já não conseguia sentir as pontas dos dedos...

E uma torturante dor em torno do pescoço...

Mas nada disso importava... nada disso magoava...

O que era agonizante e sufocante eram os gritos dela, as lágrimas dela, as palavras desesperadas, a dor dela reflectida nos seus olhos...

Era ela que o matava naquele momento, não a forca...

Só ela... apenas Ginny...

Ele fechou os olhos... certo de que a morte não tardaria e viu-a mesmo assim...

Tão perfeita como se fosse real...

E tudo acabou... assim, simplesmente.

A vida esvaiu-se do corpo morbido de Draco Malfoy, que, nos últimos segundos de vida, descobrira a razão porque viera aquele mundo: amar Ginny Weasley!


End file.
